Corpse Party-One-shot Frenesy
by The Cursed Poltergeist
Summary: I got bored, so please, give me some shippings, what-ifs, any kind of thing you want me to write about.
1. Introduction

**Okay everybody, something new: Give me shippings to write about.**

**No lemon, just fluff or typical romance. And no typical shippings (Ayumi X Yoshiki, Satoshi/Seiko X Naomi, etc.), I want something fresh.**

**I'll try to update this regularly, so please treat me gently.**


	2. Hinoe X Yoshiki

As Yoshiki knocked on the door, he expected Ayumi to be the one who would open it.

However, instead of his dark blue-haired friend, a beautiful, tall brunette opened it. Yoshiki had no words to describe her, only one: Perfect. Especially those big, blue eyes of her, looking like two diamonds.

-"May I help you?" The woman asked, dragging Yoshiki back to reality.

-"Ah, y-yes. I'm here for Ayumi." Yoshiki replied, flushing almost instantly.

-"Hm, I see. She's taking a bath now, so you can wait in the living room, if you don't mind of course." she said, with a kind smile on her face.

-"O-Of course I don't mind! It's all fine!" Yoshiki said, quickly getting in so that the lady wouldn't see his reddened face.

As he sat in the couch, he stared at the lady for a couple of moments before she entered in the kitchen. Who was she, Yoshiki wondered. She looked too young to be Ayumi's mother; maybe she was her sister? Why Ayumi never talked about her before? As Yoshiki asked himself all those questions, the kind lady came back and sat next to Yoshiki, making him blush violently.

-"So, what do you need from Ayumi?" She asked, staring at Yoshiki's eyes.

-"Well, you see, I got a cold so she'll let me borrow her notebook for the notes..." Yoshiki said, thinking a little. "However, I've never seen you before, even though I already came here once. Who are you?"

The woman giggled a little, and then smiled once again.

-"I'm her sister, Hinoe." She replied. She really did had a beautiful name. "If you already came here before, I suppose I was at work, so maybe that explains it."

-"Hm, I see." He said. After somes minutes of pure silence, Yoshiki regained all his courage. "You know, you don't look like Ayumi. You're different from her. And not only by hair and eye color."

-"Different... like what?" Hinoe said, curious.

-" You're way much more prett-"

-"KISHINUMA!" A voice echoed, coming from behind him. As Yoshiki turned around to see the owner of the voice, a wet towel flew directly to his face.

It was Ayumi, wearing a green sweater and some shorts. Her hair was wet, and she looked utterly pissed.

-"HEY!" Yoshiki screamed, coming back to his good, old self. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!"

-"Why didn't you WARNED me that you were coming?! I would have gotten ready sooner!"

-"So you threw a wet towel at my fuckin' face for that stupid reason?!" Yoshiki stood up, facing his classmate. Hinoe looked at the discussion from the couch, a little surprised by the blonde's sudden reaction.

-"Just shut up and come take your notes!" Ayumi replied, going upstairs.

-"Of course I will, goddammit!" Yoshiki grumbled, following her. As both of them got into the room, Hinoe stood up, giggling a little.

-"Oh, kids this days..." She finally said, with a huge grin in her face.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys liked it, I kinda enjoyed writting this? I don't know, I think I'll enjoy this one-shots. <strong>


	3. Miki X Yuka

**Hey guys. First of all, I'm changing this fanfic's name to "One-shot frenesy", and the reason is because I don't want just shippings, I also want some normal one-shots. Slice of life, terror, what-ifs, everything! Of course, if you ask me a shipping one-shot I'll do it (obviously no ayushiki or other popular shippings), and I'll do the other requests I got, but adding this new options is going to help me grow as a writer. Hope you guys liked it!**

**This one-shot was requested by** **Bloodstream1999, sorry if it was too short! x^x**

* * *

><p>Miki was on her way to her brother's apartment, carrying a basket full of sweets.<p>

She always made that route in order to meet him, one visit per week. And even though she was always visiting him, she wished that she didn't needed to; she wished that he had never left home.

However, this day, Miki found a familiar face along the way.

She was already in the apartment's street when she saw her small friend in the way.

-"Hey, Yuka!" Miki shouted, waving her hand with a smile.

-"Huh? Kishinuma-chan?" Yuka asked, surprised. After a moment, she also smiled in response. "You're going to visit your big brother, aren't you?"

-"Y-yes!" Miki said, flushing a little. Actually, Miki did had a small crush on Yuka... but she had no chances. Yuka was older than her, she didn't even noticed her, and it's not like they could see each other everyday. But even with those circumstances, Miki never stopped believing.

-"What do you have inside your basket?" Yuka asked, with eyes scanning the whole basket.

-"Ah! I-it's for Onii-chan!" Miki replied, blushing by the sudden comment of the older girl. "There is candy, chocolate, and lots and lots of sweets!" She giggled a little.

-"Ahh, I see..." Yuka said. Suddenly, she shouted a "Ah!" and started looking for something in her pockets. Miki was just watching her actions, surprised.

-"Here! I had something for you!" Yuka said, handing a small bottle to Miki. "These are scented beads, I made them by myself!"

-"Y-you made them... for me?"

-"Yes! In fact, I wanted to give those to you in a long time, but I just forgot! Sorry!" She said, clapping her hands together. "Ah, I'm late! Bye, I hope you liked it, Kishinuma-chan!" She finished, running towards the other way.

Miki just stayed there, with the scented beads in her hand, her face as red as a tomato. After a moment, she gently kissed the small bottle, with all her hopes regained, and kept going to her destination.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it, I hope you guys liked it, and keep sending me requests! <strong>


End file.
